


Queen of Hearts

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, angsty angst, car crash, everyone being idiots, tiny bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Dean realizes how he feels but it might be too late.





	Queen of Hearts

Sam was worried. More so than usual as he sat at the booth watching the bar and people around him. A lot had changed over the past few years. Some for good but the bad seemed to overshadow that in his mind at the moment.

Sam watched her as she stood at the bar. He remembered the first time he and his brother had met her. She had been just as skilled and head strong then as she was now. Her and Dean had been fighting each other every step of the way but they had managed to catch the shapeshifter together and she had even saved Sam’s life in the process.

Sam didn’t kid himself. He knew that was the exact action that had caused Dean to warm up to her back then. He knew his brother well. He had a hard time trusting people, but she had been there for Sam and that had given her an instant in with his brother.

Y/N and Sam had become close quickly. He opened up to her about the pain the trials was putting him through. He even shared his fears with her. His fears of how it would end. She had listened. She had promised him, she would be there for both of them no matter what.

When Dean had talked Sam out of completing the trials, she had been the one he had shared his guilts with. She had been his best friend for a long time and he had loved watching the relationship between her and his brother grow.

He had loved how Dean could always make her laugh, even after a long hunt. Even if his jokes made Sam roll his eyes, he loved how she threw her head back and laughed. He loved the spark she put in his brother’s eyes. The way Dean’s eyes rested on her, when he thought noone was watching.

It wasn’t creepy. He wasn’t checking her out like he did with the millions of girls in bars around the country. It was more than that. Sam could see him dreaming. Dreaming about what a life with her would be like.

Sam’s eyes rested on the back of her head and he smiled when her hunt messy hair brought a memory to his mind.

_Sam ran down the stairs and headed for the kitchen. More than ready for his after run smoothie. His eyes opened wide when he saw her by the stove. Her back was turned to him. Her hair all messy rolled up in a loose bun. His brother’s flannel covering her body._

_“Good Morning.” She spun around with a surprised look on her face but when she saw the cheeky grin on Sam’s face she had started laughing._

_“Sorry Sam! I was hoping I would be done before you got back!” She looked a little more serious now and Sam immediately walked up to her and pulled her in for a tight hug._

_“Don’t be sorry Y/N. I am happy for you.” Sam smiled and looked down at her tilting her head resting her chin against his chest as she looked up into his eyes._

_“You sure? I don’t want things to be weird between us?” Her voice was careful and Sam knew her worries were real._

_“If you two make each other happy then I am happy.” Sam quickly assured her and gave her another squeeze._

_“Get your paws of my girl Sammy.” Dean’s sleepy voice sounded from the door making them both face him and both tried to unsuccessfully stifle a laugh at the zombie looking Winchester that met them._

_Sam smiled as Y/N released him and wrapped her arms around his brother. “Your girl huh, Dean?”_

_“Yeah.” Dean raised his brows and made her giggle before he silenced her with a kiss._

Sam sighed as he remembered the few happy days in the bunker. The days before his and Dean’s fight. Before Dean had taken on the mark. Before Y/N had desperately fought to make Sam forgive his brother and get Dean to apologize.

Sam felt a rush of guilt. He knew both Dean and himself, could be stubborn as hell and being stuck between the two of them could not have been easy. Sam felt the pit in his stomach grow as he remembered how the spark had slowly disappeared from her eyes. How it had completely vanished, when Dean began pushing her away.

Sam knew that Dean was scared of what the mark could make him do to her. He wanted her safe and he no longer felt she was safe with him. Sam also knew his brother well enough to know, that he would never admit to himself how important she was too him, but he would also never let her get hurt. Especially not by his own hand.

Sam watched her turn around. Walking back to the booth with a pitcher of beer in her hands. Sam saw the tears behind her eyes. The tears she was struggling to hold back and his mind wandered back to the night she had left.

_Sam heard the doors slams and he could no longer bare staying in his room. He had tried his best to stay out of it. He had no right to butt into whatever was going on between Y/N and Dean, but she was his friend and when he heard the sound of footsteps and doors being closed, he could no longer stay put._

_“Y/N?!” Sam called out to her as he saw her walking up the stairs. His heart stopped when she turned around to face him. Her skin was pale and her eyes were puffy._

_“I’m sorry Sam… I can’t…”_

_Sam ran up the stairs and pulled her in for a tight hug. “It’s okay. Y/N. Just tell me what happened?”_

_“No… Sam just help him okay? He doesn’t want me to be here but promise me you will get him back!” Tears were streaming down her face again now and Sam had to swallow to keep his own emotions under control._

_“You don’t have to leave. You had your own room before the two of you… Y/N I need you to stay. I need my friend!” Sam begged her but he knew it was pointless. He knew she was going to walk out. He knew she loved Dean too much not too._

_She smiled through her tears and ran her hand over Sam’s cheek. “Take care of him Sammy. Call me. If you need anything or if you just need to talk. I won’t stop being your friend.”_

And just like that she had been gone and Sam had been alone with the brother he hardly recognized anymore. She hadn’t returned until after the mark was gone from his brother’s arm but things still hadn’t returned to normal.

She was in her room every night. Dean still watched her the way he always had, but there was a sadness in his eyes, when he did now.

Sam sighed when Y/N sat down in the booth across from him and he forced a smile. “Thanks Y/N/N.”

She smiled back at Sam but it never reached her eyes. He knew her hunter’s instincts were all zoned in on his brother at the end of the bar and the blond he was currently making laugh. Her back was turned to Dean and the woman, but Sam knew she didn’t need the clear view he had to know that her hands were all over him by now. To know that Dean would be collecting his jacket soon and leaving with her. Taking her back to the first and best motel he could find or to her place.

Sam didn’t have to be able to read her mind to know, what she was thinking. The woman’s laughter reminded her of her own. How she had been the one in his arms a few days ago. How that day had made her hope. Dean had shattered those hopes tonight along with her heart. Sam loved his brother but tonight he wanted to kill him.

Sure that blond girl was hot and dolled up. She was a diamond but still she didn’t have Y/N’s heart. She didn’t have her spark and attitude. She didn’t have her natural beauty. Dean was a fool for not seeing that. For only wanting what he couldn’t get when the queen of hearts was waiting at his table. Ready to go home with him. Ready to forgive it all. Ready to be his.

_Sam chuckled as he watched the scene from over the edge of his book. She was laughing as she jumped over the table before hiding behind the couch._

_“Give it back.” Dean growled but his eyes were sparkling giving aways his true mood as he jumped after her trying to get to her, but she was faster._

_“You already ate the entire pie by yourself. Atleast let me have this piece.” She pulled a face and him and laughed as his brows shot up._

_“Give it back or…” Dean challenged her and Sam saw how he fought to hold back a chuckle when she stuffed the pie in her mouth. Making happy noises as she was chewing._

_“Oh you’re so gonna pay for that!” Dean jumped over the couch and closed his arm around her waist before she had a chance to react. She squealed with laughter when Dean hoisted her into the air, throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her towards the shower room, as she screamed for Sam to help her._

Y/N swallowed a sob when the blonde’s laughter laughter filled the bar again and she pushed herself to her feet. “I’m going to get some air.”

She was gone before Sam had time to react and he felt his blood boil as his eyes found his brother that was now walking towards him with a smug look on his face. Unaware of the pain he was causing her. Unaware of what was right in front of him if he only opened his eyes.

“So I am gonna take off, little brother,” Dean grinned at Sam as he grabbed his jacket from the booth, “don’t wait up!”

“You are a jerk, Dean!” The words left Sam’s mouth before he had time to think which was out of character, but seeing Y/N’s tears and knowing how she would be hurting all night as she waited for Dean to return safely was killing him.

“Excuse me?!” The surprise was written all over Dean’s face and he looked more shocked than angry by his brother’s sudden attack.

Sam decided what the hell and stood up next to his brother. “How long are you gonna keep this up?”

Dean didn’t look less confused. It had been a while since he had fought with his brother and Sam’s sudden anger seemed to have taken him by surprise. “You lost me, Sammy.”

“Do you really want to end up alone? Why do you keep going after random girls that don’t care about you?” Sam stared his brother down and he saw Dean slowly start to get pissed.

“What the hell is it to you who I fuck?! And I am not alone! I have you don’t I? Domestic life is not really what we do best or did you forget?!” Dean bit back.

Somehow Dean’s anger brought Sam back down. Made him more calm. “Look at that girl.” Sam nodded at the blonde waiting for Dean at the bar. “She is after one thing and you will use her to scratch and itch. Which is fine,” Sam quickly added before Dean started screaming at him. “But man you are not getting any younger and you got a girl right outside willing to be your world. A girl that is worth 10 times more that one!”

Sam knew he had stunned his brother. Dean opened and closed his mouth before his jaws clenched. “You know what Sam? Mind your own goddamn business!”

Dean spun around and headed back towards the girl and the bar with his jacket over his shoulder and Sam sighed. He hadn’t thought it would be this easy to get through to him. It never was, but still he had hoped.

Sam took in a deep breath as he watched the blonde wrapped her arms around his brother. There was nothing more he could do about changing Dean’s mind for tonight so he headed outside in search of Y/N. She would need a friend tonight and he knew he that he would have to be it, even if he wasn’t the one she really needed.

It didn’t take long for Sam’s trained eyes to spot her hiding behind her car. She was squatted down with her face hidden in her hands.

“Hey.” Sam slowly lowered himself down next to her. His heart breaking for her. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to go back in there and punch his brother in the nose but he knew it wouldn’t do any good.

Instead he wrapped his arms around her and immediately felt her snuggle against him. He brushed his lips over her hairline and she looked up at him.

The way she looked at him made his heart stop. The love and the sadness. He wanted nothing more than to take away her pain. To tell her that Dean was an ass but he would come around. He also knew, he couldn’t promise her that.

Sam wasn’t sure who made the first move but suddenly it happened. Her lips were on his and his tongue was slowly exploring her mouth. He held her close as he kissed her slowly and tenderly trying to will away her pain. He was so wrapped up in her he didn’t see his brother come outside to look for them. He didn’t realize he had even been there before he and Y/N jumped apart at the sound of the impala roaring to life and shooting out of the parking lot.

They weren’t back on their feet until the loud crash of metal colliding sounded through the night. Sam’s world stopped as he watched the truck pressing against the the driver’s side of the car force the impala to slide across the road and into oncoming traffic. Her tale was clipped by an SUV and the car flipped three times before it landed on it’s roof in the middle of the road.

Sam’s world stopped as her voice calling out Dean’s name rang through his ears. They both came too at the same moment and ran across the parking lot side by side to get to him. Sam praying to whoever was listening it wasn’t too late, as he called out for Cas. Hoping with all he had, that the angel would find a way to get there before it was too late. That he could save his brother, even if Dean would never forgive him. He needed him alive. He needed his brother to be alive…. 


End file.
